That Means She has Something She Holds Dear
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: ..."I think I need to apologize to all my weapons later." A fic dedicated to my fangirling's subject. And Happy Mother's Day! Warnings: rather OOC, rather crack, rather random, that's my pen name anyway XD ...I even getting random at summary!


**Disclaimer: **If I had rights over Naruto, I would persuade the producer to make a CD for Neji's voice only. I don't own Tutti Frutti either by the way, though it would be a good prospect to open it around my area.

**Timeline: **Tenten was already 18 on it! Lol. Does it really matter?

\(^0^)/

**That Means She has Something She Holds Dear**

\(^0^)/

It was the usual day, though quite rare, of whole Team Gai trained together. After all the monstrous training, which was typical actually, they now rest silently under the tree. Well, Neji was quiet at least. After drank some water and passed her bottle to Neji, a habit of always spar together, Tenten was soon started her new growing habit of _full-of-giggling-and-smiling-and-other-weird-things _chat with Lee.

Neji was annoyed actually. Tenten was usually sat _near_ _him_ and just rest peacefully. Not that he mindthe _near him _part. But Tenten, for quite some times now, was not rest silently _near him_, and instead had a little chat with Lee during rest. Was that even count as resting? Considering you were wasting breath and such… And they sat a respectfully ten feet _away_ _from him_. Again, not that he mind.

"Neji, Lee was craving frozen yogurt since a new trend of it has made its way from major cities to Konoha." Tenten was already near him and laughed at her own words, "Want to go? We're rarely have times like this, but…"

"I would like to."

"Great!" Tenten beamed, "Let's go now!"

Lee and Tenten began their _cheery though quiet _conversation again. Neji got up and dusted himself off. As he walked, Tenten and Lee quickly made their way alongside him.

Their walk was quiet. Occasionally Tenten would say a thing or two. But it was more to Lee than to Neji. And Lee would say something in response while Neji listening quietly.

"Oh! We have arrived in front of our destination!" exclaimed Lee looking at the big sign written in rainbow colours of _Tutti Frutti Frozen Yogurt_. Lee was quickly made his way inside. Tenten came in second while Neji followed closely behind.

Once inside, Neji took his surrounding. He could see Tenten smiled seeing the fun colours used for the design. There were numerous dispensers with different flavours of frozen yogurt. The concept was self-service. And they charged according to the weight of the yogurt. The topping was a lot of to choose from, too.

Tenten was walking along the row of dispensers and reading the flavours while whispering to Lee, "It would be good if there's any vanilla."

Lee laughed.

They were nearing the last dispensers in the row and hadn't seen any vanilla yet so Tenten started to whisper again, "Though I would love to have strawberry flavour, too."

Neji was reading the flavours with them too and hadn't seen any vanilla yet. Or strawberry for that matter. There was still this one last dispenser though.

Tenten stopped dead on her track and looked horrified.

"What is it, beautiful flower?" Lee looked up from his spot in front of dispenser with lychee written on it.

Neji who followed closely behind Tenten all the time now reading what Tenten had just read before she was in her state now. So it was the last dispenser. And there were three levers. Right one was French Vanilla. Left one was Strawberry Smoothie.

Lee who had seen the cause of Tenten's state just shook his head.

"Ah, poor flower. Fall as soon as it just starts to bloom. Would you like me to have my yogurt in Strawberry so that you could taste it also?" offered Lee.

Tenten shifted her gaze to Lee with a brighter expression, "Ah! That will be great!"

"Well then, it is my pleasure to have Strawberry Smoothie," Lee grinned at his teammate.

As soon as her expression getting bright, it began to darken again.

"What is it again, beautiful flower?" asked Lee noticing her change of expression.

"But… if it's _him_, he must be having Strawberry Smoothie," she frowned.

"So, you would like me to shift to French Vanilla and you have Strawberry Smoothie yourself?" Lee inquired.

"But, but, it's French Vanilla! How can I?" Tenten started to entering panic state.

"Ah! Please calm down, beautiful flower!" Lee was affected by the panicking situation.

Neji who had been only watching the entire scene finally said, "Actually it is not that life-threatening… And even if it is, there is the middle lever…"

Both Tenten and Lee shifted their attention to Neji and watched him expectantly.

Neji felt a little proud to have their attention. _Or is it more to had Tenten's attention to him?_

"As you see, not all of the dispensers have three levers. Most of only consist of two. Those with three levers actually mean you could twist the two yogurts. So, as this strawberry and vanilla has middle lever…" Neji didn't finish his sentence.

Tenten who understood what he means quickly finish up for him, "I could twist them!"

"Exactly," he said with a hint of proud.

"Wow! As expected of you, my rival!" Lee gave his thumbs up.

"Thank you, Neji," Tenten said before rushing off to have her yogurt.

Neji couldn't understand though, how some strawberry could affect his partner this much. Tenten always had vanilla flavoured anything all this time. This must be has something with whatever Tenten always talking about with Lee…

Now that three of them had their yogurt, on to the toppings. First off were fruits and candies as toppings, including marshmallows, mocchi, coco jelly, mandarin orange, strawberry, lychee, peach, etc. Then there were these cereal toppings such as Honey Stars, Corn Flakes, etc.

After it was done with the toppings, time for weigh-in. Neji's yogurt was the lightest of them. And Lee was the heaviest.

All that left was to enjoy their cup of yogurt. Tenten's yogurt, as expected, was a twist of French Vanilla and Strawberry Smoothie. For her toppings, she chose strawberry and mandarin orange.

"Why do you choose strawberry as toppings on yogurt that may as well strawberry too? Aren't they both kind of sour together?" Lee asked as he was looking into Tenten's cup.

"Eh, it's not really that weird. I was rarely find nice and fresh strawberry as these so I couldn't resist using it. After all it's still French Vanilla which, you could say, very sweet," Tenten answered with faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, that is very much true… But I am sure it has something to do with _him_, too," Lee grinned teasingly as they now sat down.

Neji twitched.

As for Lee, he was having lychee yogurt with coco jelly as topping, while Neji chose coffee yogurt with coffee jelly as topping.

Enjoying their cup of yogurt, Lee opened a conversation again, "Oh, and you know, Kiba's family was having a new puppy."

"Oh? Any of the dogs was giving birth?" asked Tenten.

Lee shook his head, "Hana-neesan adopts it. The former owner was going to have it adopted because she couldn't take care of another puppy, but the puppy was not medically healthy enough for adoption, so Hana-neesan who was checking the puppy at the time decided to adopt it herself. She is a vet-nin, anyway."

"That was cool!" Tenten said with admiring look on her face.

Lee smiled, "Yes, you have my shared opinion on that. By the way, Kiba named it Kaori, because according to him, the puppy has a sweet scent like his sister. His sister carried it all the way home, anyway."

"With that kanji?" asked Neji.

"Yes. With that very kanji," Lee took out his notebook and pencil that he always carried around. It has Gai-sensei's teachings written on it, anyway.

As Lee scribbled down the kanji, a faint singing could be heard.

"_Musekaeru kaori ni yudanete mitai…"_

_(I want to devote myself to that choking scent)_

Neji bewildered. Lee looked up from his writing. It was Tenten singing.

"What? It was that very same _kaori_, right?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yes, it is, Tenten," Lee laughed showing his now finished kanji to both Neji and Tenten.

Tenten smiled proudly and adding, "Speaking of dog, I love any dogs really, but lately I want to play with a Chihuahua!"

By that time, a familiar blonde was passing their table with her two friends, one was finely resembling a pineapple and the other had a quite big figure (no, don't use the taboo word!). When the blonde realized whose table she was passing, she quickly made her way back to the said table. Her pineapple friend muttered something under his breath and following her back again with the other one.

"Tenten-san, you're here, too! Oh, by the way, I have seen their new calendar! Yuto looks so handsome playing on the beach, kyaaa!" the blonde had dreamy look on her eyes.

"Ah, I want to see that, Ino! Though if it was on the beach, bet there's a lot of shirtless them," said Tenten in respond to the said blonde.

"Yeah, it is. And no matter how much I love Yuto, it's kinda depressing to see him together with all ten shirtless. Yuto is really thin," Ino laughed, "Your Yama already has a good-shaped body after all."

Tenten blushed, "It's not that I like him because of that! Though it's a good point, too…"

"See? See? Come to my place later, okay? You could see the calendar," Ino offered with big smile on her face.

"Sure thing, Ino," Tenten smiled.

"Great! Okay, I got yogurt to taste. See ya!" Ino waved to Tenten then to Lee and Neji, "And you both, too."

Neji just nodded. Lee waved back, "See you, Ino-san!"

Chouji and Lee exchanged knowing glances and laughed before Chouji went to follow Ino. Neji looked at Shikamaru, but the said pineapple-head just shrugged. Neji raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Shikamaru muttered troublesome before lazily followed Ino, too.

Neji looked at Tenten intensely. Tenten flinched. Lee laughed.

"Okay Tenten, who are this Yuto along with the others, there are ten of them if I am not mistaken, and especially, as Ino said, _your_ _Yama_? I am sure it has something to do with all your weird acts lately," interrogated Neji.

Tenten looked at Lee searching for help. Lee shrugged in response. Tenten sighed.

"It's Hey!Say!JUMP, Neji… A group of ten boys under an agency called Johnny's Entertainment. Yuto and Yama are two of the members. Ino really loves Yuto, and since she wants to have fellow fan to talk about the group, she feed me with all those things. And no, she can't ask Sakura because they both have shared taste. Ino said they may end up fighting over Yuto," Tenten responded to questioning stare Neji gave her, "I didn't know I could be this dedicated to Yamada-kun… Like, I personally love dogs like huskies, but he has a Chihuahua so I started to like it. Any words related to his songs, I burst out singing it…"

Lee burst out laughed. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Neji, the _kaori _song is his song. It's called Perfume, by the way. Not that you care, I'm sure," Tenten said in response to Neji, "I even confusing over strawberry. No Neji, it's not because of him. Strawberry is already my favourite fruit, but since I know it's also his, well, you know… We all know that originally I always prefer vanilla flavoured anything."

"So all those things are what you always talk about with Lee?"

"Yes Neji, yes. I couldn't talk about something like that with _you_. And there are _tons of love_ to talk about, so I need Lee to share it," Tenten said.

Neji still eyed her.

"Come on, come on. Now that everything is clear, let us enjoy our yogurt again, shall we?" Lee showed his trademark full-teeth sparkling smile, "You don't have to be jealous though, my rival."

"I didn't," Neji said stiffly.

"That's right. I still love it more when Neji shout _Hakke Rokujuyon Shou! _if you want me to compare it to Yamada-kun, that is," Tenten nodded and adding, "If only Yamada-kun was born months ahead of me… Ino was lucky she was younger than me and Yuto for that case."

Neji's eyes widened just a fragment hearing her statement about him, though it was still all about Yamada anyway. Tenten acted so casually about it though, so why fussing over it? He couldn't help but had some foreign feeling bubbling up in his chest though as he enjoyed his remaining yogurt.

"By the way, I think I'm too dedicated to Yamada-kun that I need to apologize to all my weapons later."

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, May 9 2011**

So, this fic was dedicated to Yamada Ryousuke-kun's birthday and my own mother's birthday. Both are on May 9! And for most part of the world that celebrate Mother's Day this May, love you all Mothers!

All the fangirling objects here are under agency of Johnny & Associates. That including the song called Perfume I used. And of course the Hey!Say!JUMP itself!

I'm so sorry to throw my random fangirling over this fic. But since today's Yamada-kun's birthday, let me have this dedication for him. You need to spread Hey!Say!JUMP love too! :p

Have a happy birthday, Yamada-kun! I'm so glad you already turning 18 now. I still love the cute side of you even though your sexy side is loved. Maa, just be success in school! I'm sure you'll always success in this entertainment world. Love you! God bless!

And, thank you readers for reading! It would be nice to know what you think. The title was decided on last seconds, too. Have fun suggesting something you think better. Lol. Review would always be loved. :D


End file.
